Chivalry
by Era Yachi
Summary: Estelle is bitten and poisoned by a unique monster outside of Dahngrest, and they have the cure...of course, it’s never that easy for Raven. Contains a non-explicit lemon. Raven/Estelle, with mention of Yuri/Estelle.


Note: This is and isn't a Raven/Estelle pairin. I mean yes, it's about them, but the true 'ship' is Yuri/Estelle, though it's only mentioned. Someone made a challenge like this a long time ago for another pairing. Guess I'm out to prove Raven's a truly good guy, even in the strangest of situations. I don't usually write lemons, and it takes a strong will to convince me...

Egged on by LunaDeWish (she knows who she is)

Summary: Estelle is bitten and poisoned by a unique monster outside of Dahngrest, and they have the cure…but of course, it's never that easy for Raven. Contains a lemon. Raven/Estelle, with mention of Yuri/Estelle.

Warnings: A lemon is contained in this story. Don't know what that is? Check the rating, my dears.

* * *

-

_Chivalry_

_-  
_

"Estelle is sick."

That unembellished line came from Judith, who arrived at the edge of the camp fire with a serious expression. It reflected her worst possible features; Raven always thought she looked much more beautiful when she was smiling. But with the feeling of dread that seized the small group, it was hard to pursue that kind of thought anyway.

"Sick?" asked Karol, using his axe as a crutch to stand up. His leg had been fractured during the last run-in with some of the worst monsters they had ever fought, and it was still aching. "How sick is she? Will she be okay?"

Judith glanced at the faces of her two fellow 'guild members', Raven and Karol. Since Yuri and Repede went to Nordopolica with Rita, they had been travelling towards Dahngrest by foot. Ba'ul could only be in one place at time after all, and they were too pressed for time to do anything but split up and talk to the guild leaders simultaneously. Unfortunately, it made dealing with monsters outside the barrier a lot harder, and Estelle had been too busy healing Karol's wounds to notice the Arygrem about to attack her…

It was a small monster, and a small bite. But Judith knew more about the rare Arygrem than the Hunting Blades themselves. She had spent the first two hours after the bite was healed hoping that her fears wouldn't be true, however there was no denying it at this point. They were in quite a…disturbing bind.

"I'm afraid it's a kind of sickness I need to discuss with Estelle and Raven only," she admitted, not looking at the young guild leader.

"Huh? Why's that?" said Karol.

"Sorry, kid." Raven stood up, stretching his back as he did so. Things were not sounding too good right about now. "I think what Judy's saying is that it's a 'grown-ups and ladies only' kind of discussion. Right, Judith honey?"

The Krytian sighed. "You could say that," she admitted. "Don't worry, Karol. We will take good care of Estelle. You should keep resting your leg."

"But…oh, okay." He sat back down, placing a stubborn hand on his bag. "Man, I get left out of so many things just because I'm a kid…"

Raven and Judith exchanged glances, and it was at this point in the night that he realized he was a trapped man. Sighing and dropping his head, he walked past the Krytian woman and towards the large tent they had constructed just a few hours ago. And here he'd thought he'd be protected from these crazy females because he had Karol as a back-up. Why did the world hate him so much?

Inside the tent, Estelle spotted him just as he stepped into the cramped space. She quickly got to her feet, looking nervous…and she had reason. Judith entered just behind Raven. No one could take their eyes off the ugly teeth marks on Estelle's wrist—swollen, bluish-red marks that screamed infection. "Oh, boy…" said Raven.

"The creature that bit Estelle was called an Arygrem," Judith explained.

"Arygrem…" The bowman placed a hand on his chin, thinking hard. "Hmmm, that name sounds kinda familiar…"

"My people know a great deal about the Arygrem. Hundreds of years ago, they used to be quite common. However, because of the circumstances of an Arygrem's poison, most of its species was…destroyed by hunters. I don't mean to sound inconsiderate, but most humans refer to them as the 'Love Demon'."

At this Estelle made a small sigh of despair and covered the monster bite with one hand.

Raven, on the other hand, only appeared thoughtful. "Hmm, sorry, Judith. You're gonna have to fill me in on this one."

"Okay, then. The poison in Estelle's body is lethal. If not remedied, she will soon die."

"Wh-wh-what?" he cried, taking half a step backwards. "What do you mean, 'die'? How are you so calm about that?"

"Because," Judy replied simply. "We already have the remedy."

Raven slowly dropped out of his 'frozen stance of surprise' and gave the Krytian an incredulous look. "You're tryin' to kill me, aren't you? So how come she's still suffering if you have this miracle cure or whatnot?"

"Oh, because…" Judith's eyes slid to one side and she laced her fingers together behind her back. For a moment, she looked to Estelle consolingly, and the princess merely nodded in return. "To put it plainly, the cure is in her own body. The trouble is, the toxin only becomes stable when certain hormones are released into the bloodstream, ones that are only active during…um, intercourse."

The sound of chirping crickets broke the lengthy and uncomfortable silence.

"You can see where this is headed, then?" she went on.

"Don't…aw, don't look at me, kids. I can't…It's not happenin', not for ol' Raven." The older bowman turned his head to one side. "Uh…sorry, Estelle darlin', but as much as I hate to say it, I'm the last person you want to solve this kind of problem."

"Estelle only has four hours before the Arygrem's poison becomes dangerous and irreversible," Judy announced, clasping her hands behind her back. "Karol and I are clearly not qualified for something like this." She paused. " Even with Ba'ul delivering the message at his greatest speed, there is a very good chance Rita and Yuri won't come in time before it's too late."

"It's okay…Judy…please." Estelle spoke for the first time and lowered her head to look at the ground. "I understand what has to happen in order to keep me alive, but…I would never, ever ask anyone of my friends to sacrifice so much for my sake. If…if we explain the situation to someone in Dahngrest, I'm sure they'll find a way…"

The Krytian's face softened and became almost motherly. "Estelle…"

"Dahngrest really isn't the kind of place you go looking for _that_ kind of help," Raven spoke up. He folded his hands behind his head, elbows bent, to look at the two women present. "Believe me, I've spent enough time there to know. Judy, if your friend can get to Nordopolica in a couple of hours, I'm sure Yuri'll be back way before we gotta worry about Estelle going under."

Neither of the 'young ladies' said anything, but Estelle did not lift her head. Raven sighed and put his arms down. "Well, I'm gonna go take a walk...I'm no good at tense situations like this. I won't be far if ya need me."

The tent flap made a disturbingly final sound as he went outside. Estelle's heart was pounding in her throat, shame taking control over her mind. "Judy, I don't think we should have told him…"

"It's all right, Estelle." Judith smiled gently down at her. "I know this is hard for you right now. I promise I won't give up until we find a away to treat this poison, and with someone you trust. Okay?"

"Th-Thank you, Judy…" Estelle forced a smile. The Krytian placed a hand on her shoulder a moment, before letting go and striding smoothly out of the makeshift tent, granting the ailing princess some private time to cope with her condition.

All she wanted was for Yuri to be here. Estelle dug her fingers into the tender skin around her bit wound, tensing up. If Yuri were around, there would be no reason to be afraid. But now she felt so alone. Even Raven didn't want her…

Her eyes traveled to the back of the tent flap, moving slightly in the forest breeze. She stared at it for a long time before she was compelled to take action.

* * *

-

The rock face dropped away just a few yards from where he chose to sit down. It opened into a wide valley, with the channel lying at the bottom and dense foliage all around. It was a quiet, peaceful place where his only audience happened to be bugs and other nightly critters that added to the rather soothing ambience of the wood's darkest hour. Raven sat and listened to it for what might have been a full hour with only stray thoughts to keep him company.

When a rustling sound joined the natural flow of sounds, he had a feeling his peace and quiet had just been violated. In any case, he returned to his mind-numbing stargazing without even glancing behind him.

The stars reminded him of the countless nights before the final battle ten years ago, back when Alexei wanted to hear things he had to say, and he might have even called him 'friend'. Ah, those days felt good all right. He'd never feel the same way about the stars, though. He was kinda jealous, in a way, that they could always stay the same and no one would blame 'em. But people weren't like that—he was enemies with some of the best friends he'd ever had. He didn't even know what to call himself anymore.

He'd been given a whole new way to start life, and what was he supposed to do now? Live knowing he wouldn't help a poor girl out of a deadly situation because of his long-dead morals?

Now the alien rustling sound came again, and his heart might have sunk if it wasn't rooted in place. Raven sighed. "Ya can come out, young lady. Spyin' really doesn't become of a princess."

This was a grove, and there was barely a window big enough in the canopy to look at the sky. There were thousands of hiding places, but she had to go and choose the worst one. With a small yelp of surprise, Estelle came tumbling out of the brush and landed on her hands and knees a few feet away. "I'm…I know I shouldn't have followed you," she apologized before she lifted her head. "I don't feel like I said the right thing…back at the camp…I just wanted to apologize before Judy and I leave for Dahngrest." Seeing that the older bowman wasn't responding, she sighed pushed herself into a kneeling position. "I'm sorry, Raven.

"Hmmm," he replied evenly. Against the bare light of the half-moon and stars, the shape of his hand resting on his chin was visible. "Y'know how to make an old man get all twisted up and angry inside, Estelle…even when you're not supposed to say you're sorry, ya do. I'm the one who should be begging for your forgiveness, seein' how I'm not the one in any danger."

Her breathe caught for a second, triggered by her surprise. Her slender hands came to rest on her lap as she took his words in. "I…I know I'm just a princess who has a lot to learn…but I know how selfish it is to put my life before anyone else. You've done so much for us, Raven, please don't think I would ever think less of you because we can't…um…"

Well hell, it was already awkward. For Raven, at least, it was more a sick game he never asked to play. The stakes were high and if he made the wrong move, it might cost this poor, sweet girl her own existence. Heh…what was an old dead guy so worried about, anyway? He'd spent ten years being a puppet; or rather, a tool to be used whenever and wherever he was needed. Even poor Estelle had a taste of experience. And here he was thinking they had nothing in common.

_The most glorious moment for any tool is when it is finally used…_

After a long breath of silence, he glanced over at her. "So, if ya don't mind me buttin' in like this…what do you and Yuri plan on doin' after all this is over?"

Her mouth opened a little in shock, but just as he expected, there was nothing even remotely like denial in her reaction. "Y-Yuri…and me…?" She paused. "I never gave much thought to what I'll do…after. Yuri's…"

When she didn't finish, Raven gave a curt nod. "Ah," he said. "Young love. Don't let it worry ya, darlin'…you're both smart kids. You'll figure it out."

A timid smile came to her face. "Thank you…Raven." This was followed by a shaky intake of air.

Even a deaf blind man could see she was feeling terrible about all this. The hours were counting down; she might already be hurting because of the poison. And just like he knew he'd never be able to rid himself of the guilt, he figured getting killed by Yuri after it was all over wouldn't be so bad after all. At least he'd die knowing he did the right thing. Again. Why weren't old men given any redemption points?

He lifted his head and looked directly at her. Nighttime light hit his eyes at such an angle that it shed any illusion of his intentions. "C'mere, Estelle."

Estelle was seized at once with panic, fear, alarm, bewilderment and relief all at once. She knew it must have looked incredibly strange on her face. Once she thought she could move, her body betrayed her—hands curling into fists in front of her chest and her legs unable to budge. She was paralyzed with indecision. He looked at her for a long minute.

"Look…no one but you is doin' any sacrificing tonight, young lady. This isn't my neck on line. Whatever's about to happen, you're the one in charge. Like I said, I'm the one who's being selfish. That's all I'm gonna say about that."

Estelle stared back at a transformed figure she struggled to keep categorized—she was looking at Raven, the voracious 'old man' who always endured the worst of the world's unjustices and still kept his positive attitude, someone she'd respected ever since they met. But suddenly she was aware of everything else he was, the most obvious being that he was a man, and someone she would trust with her very life. Her mind lamented for a moment stripped of logic; he was not Yuri, no. It ached to know that he wasn't going to be here soon enough, but she was still so fortunate.

For this part or her trials, at least, she had Raven to help her. And above most everyone else she trusted, everyone but Yuri, there was no better friend she could ask for in a horrible situation like this.

Raven let her take her time to absorb. Yeah, this wasn't exactly one of those critical times where waiting around was optional, but he wasn't about to move anywhere until he was told to. Not until he knew it was all right, or if he supposed to get up and run away as fast as his old man legs could take him. Young, wonderful Estelle…looking at her reminded him even more why he couldn't stand to watch her die. But fate had its funny ways of giving him odd jobs to make sure she stayed alive.

At last, Estelle had to collapse her frozen state of mind and say the first thing that sprung to her lips, which was a nervous admission. "But, I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

Well, there it was at last. Raven, you condemned dirty dog, you're stuck with it now. Time to figure out a way to go about this without frightening the poor girl out of her wits and giving her nightmares for the rest of her life.

"Hey, hey…" He rose into a crouched position and turned himself towards her. "I know I'm not that good lookin', but do you have to look so glum about it?"

Despite the tears around the edges of her eyes, Estelle had to giggle a little. Raven knew how to make things more comfortable, no matter how serious they were. Listening to him joke at his own expense made a great weight inside her chest lift and it was suddenly a lot easier to breathe.

She glanced up and found herself locked on his eyes for a second, reading him like one more of her books back at the castle. Raven wasn't trying to hide anything. For his sake, she smiled. "I'm not…afraid anymore. I can do this."

"I'm not going to argue." It hadn't occurred until now just how close he was to her. It only sparked a brief flare of alarmed before that was quelled. He winced a little. "Just…promise me you won't hurt me too bad if I start doin' somethin' wrong, okay? Uh…I mean…I'm not gonna touch you or undress you in any way unless ya need me to. Just put your faith in ol' Raven, okay?"

She closed her eyes briefly and nodded. To her credit, she didn't react in surprise when he leaned over and hooked and arm under her legs and another just under her shoulders. For a few seconds, she was lifted clear off the ground, grabbing his bright violet coat to steady herself as he carefully placed her down again, on her back, however, where the ground was the softest…

Instinctively her body knew what was soon to happen, and it flooded with a feeling she'd never before experienced. She had felt something like it, a few times while watching Yuri fight, but…until now she hadn't realized what it was. The light of the stars was suddenly blacked out by Raven's body as he moved to hover just above her. A clattering sound announced that he had just taken his dagger and tossed it aside, and the bite of nervousness crawled its way into her stomach again.

"Remember ya can stop me at any time, alright?" This was more informative than it was a question, because he took one of her finer hands in his rougher, toughened grasp. "Now if I'm gonna do this…properly, I gotta ask ya to do some things…"

It was her turn to surprise him. Her hand slipped out of his and disappeared under his coat. Before time could speed up, the pressure of his belt suddenly lifted and it joined the ornamental dagger on the rocks nearby. If the boldness of the young princess's move hadn't done it for him, her feathery light touch through the fabric of his shirt got to him. The blastia in his chest pulsed, his body stiffed and the tightness of his groin announced that everything was just fine and dandy on his end. He could barely swallow a very unromantic grunt.

Don't scare the girl, Raven. Don't scare the girl.

He was holding her hand again, suddenly, this time with a gentleness that came from her own trusting movements. In agreement, he guided both of their hands down to the outside of her thigh. Leaving her there and traveling upwards to her waist, he carefully pulled on the edge of her dark leggings and unfastened the clasp there. Then he slid them down and away, the most secretive barrier between him and this naïve, kind-hearted princess's virginity. He forced the wave of guilt aside, and made sure her pants were clear of the end of her feet before pushing them aside as well. Estelle's chest rose and fell a little more rapidly now, body shivering ever so slightly…

Not quite wanting to dwell up here and give her the wrong impression, Raven placed his palm back down on her smooth, perfect skin, starting at her knee and gliding slowly towards her hips finally—meant to be both comforting and arousing, since he kind of needed both right now as much as she did. "You're doin' great, Estelle," he promised quietly, stroking the outside curve of her thigh again. Everything else was off-limits. If he wanted foreplay, it would have to be some other time, with a woman he wasn't making love to in order to save her life. But with his other arm was supporting his weight…he swallowed and added, "I just need ya make a little room for me, okay?"

As instructed, her opposite leg inched to one side, and she tilted her head back slightly, inhaling deeply—to calm her nerves, maybe. He was really trying not to pay attention to the images his mind was puttin' forward now, ones about a completely naked and exposed young woman rather than the almost fully dressed one under his body. But the feeling of her willingly opening her arched, heat-giving posture to let him…it was just a lot to take in at once. Yeah.

With his free hand, Raven reached for the folded edge of his pants while he also leaned down, over her chest. He placed a reassuring kiss just above her eyes, a gesture he coupled by pulling his hardened member free of the cloth and positioning the tip correctly, making sure there was no contact until he was _sure…_

"This is gonna hurt at first, darlin'," he told her, inches from her anticipating face, watching him watching her. "Only for a little while. Cross my heart."

"I'm…I'm ready," she sighed, curling her fingers around his upper left arm, looking as brave as she ever had. Raven followed through by pushing his length slowly through her entrance and into the extremely tight, very warm folds beyond.

She tensed and bit back a gasp of pain as the hymen broke and her body was forced to conform to his shape. Her breath rattled and stuck in her body as the bowman quickly buried his length to the hilt and froze for a blissful, pain-filled moment…until she released her breath and panted a few times to the ebbing of the initial ache…

Good. It felt good now. Just like she knew it would, eventually…without being told, she could tell he knew. Raven's face had beads of sweat on it and it was taut with unhidden pleasure and satisfaction. He flashed a characteristically comforting grin that warmed her inside, and then they were together swept up in gentle enrapture.

He slid out again, then slowly pushed back in, meeting no resistance and creating a stab of ecstasy through both their bodies. She gasped softly this time, and every time afterwards, fingers splayed on the ground and grasping at nothing as he slowly rocked in and out, long, giving thrusts that flooded her body with one wave after another, until she was lost in the mounting tension and found herself meeting every one of his motions. His breath was exerted, short and panting, and hers was much the same. Raven hook his arm around and grasped the small of her back, pushing inside as deeply and carefully as his restrained limbs would let him.

All of a sudden, the world began to roar in Estelle's ears; she climaxed and clenched around him, moaning. Raven drove in one final time, sighing gutturally and shaking with the effort as his body spilled his useless seed into her core. If he had not forced his heart to expel more energy than was normal, he would have collapsed. Rather, he pulled out and hastily slipped his member back behind its cloth barrier. In an instant, he shifted over and laid himself down next to her.

Once she had regained most of her breath, those beautiful eyes of hers flickered over to him. She rolled over onto her side, putting a hand on the ground between them.

The radiant glow over his overworked heart was just beginning to dim, but it made it so she could see his face clearly. He bowed his arms behind his head and turned to face her. "Anything else ya need, darlin'?"

Despite herself, Estelle giggled again. What had just happened had been wonderful, and strangely awkward but…Raven was still Raven. "I feel…so much better. Like something evil inside of me was just vanquished…"

"Let's hope that's that poison were tryin' ta get rid of. I dunno if this old body can do that more than once." Though he smirked, she could tell he was being honest. She gave him a return smile, just to silently thank him for being so chivalrous.

"Oh…" Estelle used her palms to push her upper body off the ground. "What am I going to tell everyone else…? How do I explain…" _Yuri…_

Raven quickly sat up and looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't ya worry about that, Estelle. I'll do all the talkin' when it comes right down to it. Ya need to go and get some sleep and recover."

She nodded and reached out to recover her discarded pants, before standing up again. Now she understood why he was facing away from her, so she could redress in private...she did as much quickly, putting her boots back on and standing up.

"Thank you so much, Raven…" She feared if she said anything more, she might make things worse. She turned away and retreated into the brush, back towards the campsite where Karol and Judith were waiting.

Raven placed a hand over the spot where his heart used to be, feeling the now-familiar tingle of energy rather than his reassuring heartbeat. He craned his head towards the stars, and reminisced on all of the things he missed from so many years ago, and as the glow faded from his chest…

The one woman he would miss forever.

---


End file.
